


Melders

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Melders, Characters to be added, Gen, Melders AU, This is pretty much some of the episodes but in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe me and a friend came up with on tumblr.~~~~~~~~~~The Melders are a race that likes to figuratively and physically stay far away from humankind. But with the largest company in the world made up of only them, they're kinda hard not to notice with the powers and all.The Diamond Corporation has been running for years and years, but no one actually knows how they got so powerful. No one except for Rose Quartz and the Rebels who are trying to put a stop to their dark deeds. But now that Rose is gone, the Rebellion has died down. Rose's closest friends are now living together in the small town of Beach City, taking care of Steven Universe, the only known half Melder half human, as well as keeping him hidden.But The Corporation has other dark plans.





	1. History

The Melders race has been around since before humans. They lived in a society that functioned on order, loyalty, and staying in your place. Everyone had the mindset that this was how it should be, that everyone should just do what they were told. Things were easier that way. They went on with their lives normally for a while. But soon something odd occurred.

A Melder was born without powers. Usually, you could see the soul and determine the type of Melder it is, but this was not the case. When had happened it was not reported to the Diamonds. It was common that others wouldn't develop power control until about eighty years old or so, and the family decided not to report it.

But the powerless Melder grew fast and soon had passed away from old age at ninety-five. This was shocking, as Melders could live for thousands of years. The family had reported the powerless Melders death to the higher ups. Once they reported it to the Diamonds, they sent out a world-wide message telling anyone who gave birth to a powerless Melder was to bring them immediately.

The next occurrence didn't happen for a few hundred years. The Diamonds had ultimately decided to put them in the wilderness as they would not last or be useful in society. More of the powerless Melders appeared after that. Soon there were enough thrown out that they had started a forming groups. The occurrences stopped.

Soon these groups became bigger, and they started to outnumber the Melders. They gave themselves the name of humans. The Melders shrunk to the background, told as mythical beings who had control over different elements and powers to human children. The humans had thrived and built up. And so had the Melders.

The Melders were making new technology and discovering the secrets Melding. They kept away from humans, yet lived among them. In the towns and cities. The Diamond soon decided it was time to be known, and started their own "Corporation". The Diamonds ruled over their shared Corporation together, dealing with other companies and branching out. The humans still had no clue what they were up to and they kept it that way.

Then someone found out. No, not a human, but a Melder. This Melder's name was Rose. Rose had been in Pink Diamond's division, when she found out about the experiments. The Diamonds were experimenting with souls. Not only that but somehow humans got involved. Rose told her worries to Pink Diamond.

"I can see that learning about our souls could help us, my Diamond, but what about the humans? This can hurt a Melder's soul and humans don't have souls. Maybe we could-"

"No. This is not a topic to be discussed unless it is with the other Diamonds. Now please, go back to directing them over there."

That was one of the times that Pink Diamond deliberately ignored her trying to reason. She had no choice. They were harming Melders and experimenting on their souls. And what they're trying to do with humans.... Rose had to put a stop to it to protect Humanity and Melders. So she started a rebellion with a Light Melder named Pearl.

They made their first attack on a lab where some experiments were held. They won the fight in and the fight out with all the captured Melder souls with them. Once the Melders had reformed, she offered for them to join the Rebellion, and they accepted. Soon it grew into a small army of Melders that she was able to heal and keep in tact.

The Diamonds had to put a stop to it before it was too late. There were many battles against each other, Melders vs. Melders. As humans went on with their everyday lives, there was a war in the shadows. A war in the night, in the alleyways, underground. There was a war all around them.

Pink Diamond was in charge of their soldiers and the experiments. Rose knew that. And she knew the only way to end it, was to kill Pink Diamond. And she did. The group had attacked the building that held Pink Diamond's office. Rose had made her way up there and had killed Pink Diamond.

That was the last straw for the other Diamonds. It went too far. The Diamonds had some type of weapon that no one saw coming. In The Final Attack, they used this weapon against the Rebels injuring many. When they got back to base half had poofed into their souls. But the souls had a dark tint to them. A dark tint Rose could not heal.

The Rebellion died down. People scattered out. Rose and some of her closest friends settled down in the town of Beach City. There, she fell in love with a human named Greg Universe. Together they had a son who Rose wanted to have her soul. So she gave it up, giving birth to the only known hybrid of Melder and Human. Steven Universe.

And he was going to be something extraordinary.

He was going to be a human being.


	2. Summoning Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Melders can summon weapons. But each one that can summon them differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an asshole. I go away for months after posting one chapter then come back with this tiny chapter. Anyway, take it. I'll start doing stuff regularly.

Pearl summons her weapon differently than Steven. She has a complicated dance that needs to be precise. Even in situations where she needs to summon her spear quickly, it's calculated.

Almost as if she had put years of practice into just trying to summon it so that she could reach the moment when she could do it freely and naturally from her soul. Pearl summons her weapon very differently than Steven.

Amethyst summons her weapon differently than Steven. She just does it. It comes naturally from her soul deep inside her chest. Any time she needs to summon her whip it happens easily with no effort or calculations.

Almost as if she was _supposed_ to easily summon her weapon without thinking or effort during any fight. Amethyst summons her weapon very differently than Steven.

Garnet summons her weapon differently than Steven. She has to find balance with herself and the world. Most times it's easy, because the balance within her already balanced with the world.

Almost as if that balance is not only in her, but actually is her and her every movement, every word, every thought is that balance. Garnet summons her weapon very differently than Steven.

Steven summons his weapon differently than Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. The first few times he summoned his weapon were entirely different situations. But each time he had this feeling.

The feeling had helped him summon his shield. This feeling to protect the ones he loved, even if they weren't in danger. This feeling, the feeling to protect, is what he uses to summon his shield. Every single time. Times when he is just showing it off or when he’s training, he gets that feeling. He feels it all the time. All the time so he can summon his shield. The shield his mother once used. The shield that comes from his soul. The soul his mother once had.

Almost as if that feeling, the feeling to protect, that comes from his soul, that he uses to summon his shield, is the short amount of time where he somehow can connect with his mother, Rose Quartz. Steven summons his weapon very differently than Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

But in the same way Rose Quartz once did.


End file.
